


Culture shock

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-21
Updated: 2006-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo introduces Quatre to anime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culture shock

_“In the name of the moon I will punish you!”_

Quatre turned to Duo and frowned. “That’s Serena? The one with the meatballs in her hair?”

Duo snorted, choking on his beer. “Yeah. Her magic girl name is Sailor Moon.”

One blond eyebrow arched matching the amusement on Quatre’s face. “Her _magic girl_ name?”

Duo rolled his eyes. “Don’t look at me like that Q. It’s like the whole superhero thing. You know, Clark Kent is really Superman. Serena is Sailor Moon.”

“I think Superman would have a problem with being compared to her.” Quatre pointed to the screen. “She’s in high school and spends all her time trying to get that one guy to notice her.”

“Clark works in a newspaper and spends all his time trying to get Lois Lane to notice him. What’s your point?”

“It’s different, Duo. Clark is working. He’s not some scatter brained High school student.”

Duo shook his head, “Okay then, she’s like Spiderman. Peter Parker is in school and keeps trying to get Mary Jane to notice him.”

Quatre frowned. “I suppose in a superficial manner that comparison would be valid. However I think the differences far out weight the similarities.”

Duo finished off his beer and set the empty bottle on the coffee table. “You really need to get out more Q. You’re taking this whole thing way too seriously.” Duo twisted the top off another bottle and pointed to the screen. “That’s Raye. Her secret identity is Sailor Mars. She and Serena fight a lot because she wants to be the leader. She thinks Serena is incompetent.”

“Well I can’t fault her on that.” Quatre pointed to the screen where Serena was whining and shoveling food into her mouth. “Raye seems like the more logical of the two choices. She is responsible and organized while Serena can’t seem to even get herself to school on time.”

“That’s the whole point of the thing. Sailor moon is the exact opposite of Serena so no one suspects it’s her. That whole hiding in plain sight thing like Tro use to do during the war when he was infiltrating OZ.”

Quatre choked on his beer as a visual of Trowa dressed like sailor moon skittered across his mind. He had to admit the other man had the legs for the costume. Carefully he shook his head and leaned back double-checking the label of the bottle he was drinking from for warnings that ingesting the contents might lead to hallucinations.

Duo picked up the remote and ejected the disc when the sounds of the ending theme started. He picked up another case and opened it, then stood and went to the player, and swapped them out.

“Next we have Excel Saga.” Duo flopped back on the couch, picked up the remote and hit play.

“Oh, I know all about that.” Quatre toasted Duo with his beer bottle. “We use Excel for all of our spreadsheets.”


End file.
